


Bedtime

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dialogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Romance, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: My first NSFW piece. I might continue if people enjoy the work and I would really love to hear some feedback, so please leave some comments for me!





	Bedtime

"God, finally. It's such a pain in the ass to get my parents out of the damn house. How the fuck do teenagers have the space to have sex when I'm 20 and I have to pry my parents out of the house for a whole night?" I swiftly made my way out of the bathroom into my bedroom, feeling the cool breeze against my ass -- scantily clad together by some pink "fairy" lingerie. I shifted the kinky bra around, trying to get the frilly trim to encircle my boobs and get the two fairies on either side to have their hands placed just under my nipples. I was ashamed to admit I had spent not only 60 dollars on this outfit, but that it took me a solid 15 minutes of fiddling in the bathroom -- time which I bought by telling my girlfriend I was deep cleaning my ass, much to her confusion.  
"I'm sure you're gorgeous, now get your fairy ass over here, you've kept me waiting for around 20 minutes! My pussy is going to be as dry as sand paper if you keep me waiting any longer!" she giggled.  
"Coming!" I started to waddle over, stopping at the door and pondering how I should pose for her. I would never admit it to her, but this was my first time getting serious in the bedroom and I had planned everything down to a T. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, never so aware of how creaky the door is, never so self-aware of my body, and with my heart beating so fast that I thought it would burst. I strutted through the door frame, trying my best to emulate a model, before crossing my legs to emphasize my thighs and highlight the space framed by the crotchless panties laced around my hips.  
"Oooooh, that is such a unique outfit!" my naked and unashamed girlfriend started to giggle and smile, "It suits you beautifully!" she grinned, her glittery blue eyes scanning over my body and making it warm beneath her gaze. I could feel myself blushing in the cheeks as a wide grin fought itself to the surface of my lips - lips coated with a luscious purple lipstick. "Soooo?" she tantalizingly licked her lips, "Are you going to come take care of me, my mythical sex predator?" she sarcastically joked, knowing what was to come. I shivered with delight; her words were always able to draw the most emotionally charged and physically exciting responses from me. She raised her legs into the air, forming the shape of a V and her eyes begged my body to press against her smooth skin. I slowly walked over, looking like a fairy drifting in the wind as I lay myself down near the edge of the bed, her perfume mixing with her hormones like a magical concoction. I looked at her baby smooth ass laid out in front of me, stopping to take an extra glance at her exposed pussy, looking ever so slightly moist -- her gently trimmed bush acting as a gatekeeper to her delicate slit. My eyes drifted ever so slightly downwards to catch her slightly pink, puckered asshole, much less hairy than her bush, and just as enticing. I felt my thighs begin to warm even more, starting to feel humid down between my crotch.  
"I'm so jealous of your body..." a dreamy sigh slipped out from my lips.  
"You're one to talk hon," she eyed my nipples which were finally supported by the combined effort of four fairies. "Go ahead and get started!" she winked at me gently, "I want us to have a great night! It's not often we get time to ourselves!" she smiled lovingly. I obliged and lowered my face, gently inhaling her perfume, hormones, and now, the sweet scent of her sweat. I licked my lips and perused the area that was to be all mine -- after all, for tonight, she was my prey. I started to gently grope her ass, the firmness and elasticity of her smooth, slightly tanned skin moulding around my fingers. She began to gently moan, creating a soundtrack for my ears to listen to -- one both obviously orchestrated, but also extremely effective. I gently motioned, starting to roll her ass with my hands; her body quickly followed, doing exactly as I had wished, as if both our minds and bodies were in perfect sync. I pushed my face closer to her asshole, a little apprehensive, but so eager to please (whether it was her or myself, I wasn't quite sure) that I pushed onward. I rested my mouth just at her asshole, my nose fitting in the valley between her butt cheeks. I took a second to gather my surroundings and gently inhaled. I was greeted by a sharp smell. One that was off-putting at first, but that became more appetizing as I continued to rest there. It was pungent, but as it mixed with her sweat and her beautiful scent, it became something valuable, something desirable. A smell like saffron, and one just as rare to find. I pressed my tongue against her asshole, feeling the warmth of her skin instantly flood against my tongue. I closed my eyes, and felt her asshole squeeze a few times under my tongue as her breathing quickened in anticipation and her muscles loosened. I ran my tongue along the curvature of her asshole, gently wetting the hairs surrounding and causing her orchestral symphony to get a bit louder -- something which was most definitely welcome to my ears. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and cleaned it gently, wetting it in preparation of what was to come. I pressed my lips against the territory that my tongue had just mapped out, giving it a passionate kiss and allowing her luscious, smooth skin to caress my lips. I gently parted her asshole with my tongue. I was surprised at first, as the taste was something completely new... something completely... her. I continued to kiss gently as I ran my tongue in small circles against the rough, weathered walls of her insides. It was unique... it was... intoxicating. I gently wriggled my tongue out of her, and pulled away from her ass, leaning backwards onto my heels to rest. I once again cleaned my tongue and took a second to frame the beautiful picture of her ass in my mind. The central focus of which was a freshly laid purple lipstick stain around her asshole. I giggled, intoxicated. God, how I loved my girlfriend and her flawless body, I couldn't wait unt-  
A sudden grinding noise caught my attention, one that reverberated through the floor rapidly. I recognized this noise all too well -- it was the garage door.


End file.
